1. Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to a method and apparatus for remotely monitoring an image forming apparatus or other apparatus. More particularly, the invention relates to evaluating machine conditions and transmitting information based on the conditions.
2. Discussion of the Background
Image forming machines such as copiers, facsimile machines, and printers experience operational problems. When operational problems arise, a dealer will typically provide repair products and services to the customer. Maintenance and repairs are managed and provided by the dealer who purchases the machine from manufacturers and who then sells the machine to the customer. Unfortunately, in such a marketplace, it is difficult for manufacturers to obtain information about machine conditions during the machine's operational lifetime. The inventors of the present invention recognized that it would be advantageous to have an image forming machine monitoring system and method which remotely monitor the image forming machines.